


Morning

by springhorton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Sherlock Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet awakenings at 221b Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsonimawesome.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatsonimawesome.tumblr.com).



Morning

Dawn breaks and dim light makes its way through the curtains  
John’s eyelashes flutter and then open  
His vision focuses on a mound of dark curls and a pale beautiful face, half buried in the pillow next to his

Sherlock…sleeping

John carefully inches closer, trying so hard not to wake him  
He puts his hand on the back of the long smooth neck and rests his cheek in the soft curls  
Sherlock is warm and inviting  
John breathes deeply, taking in the scent of the man he loves  
Moments tick by, slowing, stretching on for an eternity

Then…movement

Sherlock puts his head back and stretches out his legs, stretching so far that it’s painful for John to watch  
He never wakes, only settles back into John’s arms and peaceful slumber  
John grins and brushes a curl from Sherlock’s face  
A small smile forms at the corner of Sherlock’s mouth

Another stretch and this time John responds with a quiet chuckle  
He senses that his time is short  
The sun is shining brighter now and soon Sherlock will wake

The morning is cool, a fresh crispness in the air  
John pulls up the cover, gently placing it over Sherlock’s shoulder  
Sherlock snuggles closer and John caresses his cheek

Their noses almost touch and John takes in every detail, memorizing every freckle, every line as if he would never see them again  
He marvels over length of eyelashes and perfection of lips, wondering where this magnificent creature came from and what Sherlock thinks when he looks at him

Another flutter…he is awake

Slowly Sherlock’s eyes open to the sight of John’s smile  
There is no world, only him  
Nothing exists beyond this moment, nothing that matters

Gently John places a kiss on his forehead  
Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand, entwining his long, slender fingers around the stubbier ones of the man he loves  
One more stretch and then he wraps his lanky frame around the shorter man, pressing his lips to John’s ear

Good morning, Sherlock whispers  
John closes his eyes, listening to Sherlock’s breath  
No matter what the day brings they will always have this morning


End file.
